marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Sousa
Daniel Sousa is an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Biography ''Agent Carter "Now is Not the End" ''To be added "Bridge and Tunnel" To be added "Time and Tide" To be added "The Blitzkrieg Button" To be added "The Iron Ceiling" To be added "A Sin to Err" To be added "SNAFU" To be added "Valediction" To be added "The Lady in the Lake" to be added "A View in the Dark" to be added "Better Angels" to be added "Smoke & Mirrors" To be added "The Atomic Job" To be added "Life of the Party" To be added "Monsters" To be added "The Edge of Mystery" To be added "A Little Song and Dance" To be added "Hollywood Ending" To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Peggy Carter - Ally; deceased. *Jack Thompson - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agent Carter'' - Enver Gjokaj ***Season 1 ****"Now is Not the End" (First appearance) ****"Bridge and Tunnel" ****"Time & Tide" ****"The Blitzkrieg Button" ****"The Iron Ceiling" ****"A Sin to Err" ****"SNAFU" ****"Valediction" ***Season 2 ****"The Lady in the Lake" ****"A View in the Dark" ****"Better Angels" ****"Smoke & Mirrors" ****"The Atomic Job" ****"Life of the Party" ****"Monsters" ****"The Edge of Mystery" ****"A Little Song and Dance" ****"Hollywood Ending" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agent Carter'' AgentCarterPromo4.jpg Agent Carter 4.jpg Agent Carter 7.jpg Agent Carter 5.jpg Daniel Sousa.png "The Lady in the Lake" 140701 6395 FULL.jpg 140701 6507 FULL.jpg 140701 6544 FULL.jpg 140851 5912 FULL.jpg 140851 5934 FULL.jpg "Better Angels" 141059 1218 FULL.jpg "Smoke & Mirrors" 141211 7393 FULL.jpg 141211 7740 FULL.jpg 141211 7867 FULL.jpg "The Atomic Job" AC-2-05-1.jpg AC-2-05-2.jpg AC-2-05-3.jpg AC-2-05-4.jpg AC-2-05-6.jpg AC-2-05-9.jpg AC-2-05-10.jpg "The Edge of Mystery" 141542 3360r1 FULL.jpg 141542 3396 FULL.jpg 141542 3429 FULL.jpg 141542 3464 FULL.jpg 141542 3493 FULL.jpg 141542 3549r1 FULL.jpg 141542 3581 FULL.jpg "A Little Song and Dance" 141947 1730-1024x683 FULL.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-07.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-09.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-10.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-15.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-16.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-20.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-23.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-25.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-26.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-27.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-30.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-31.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-33.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-34.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-35.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-36.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-37.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-38.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-39.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-40.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-41.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-42.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-43.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-45.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-47.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-48.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-52.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-55.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-57.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-58.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-59.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-60.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-61.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-62.jpg "Hollywood Ending" AC-2-10-5_FULL.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Created characters Category:SSR agents Category:Earth-199999